How to Heal a Broken Heart
by moosiebell
Summary: Ally Dawson has gone through multiple bad breakups recently, leaving her never to believe in love again. Trish and Dez comforted her at first but soon gave up. That's when Austin Moon rides into town and changes the lives of these three best friends. Austin makes it his life mission to make Ally believe in love again. What will happen? Will Ally ever believe in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Sorry for taking forever to put this story up! It needed to be perfect! So here's chapter one! Sorry it's shorts. Gosh I'm full of apologies today! Anyways, here ya go. Chapter 1 of how to heal a broken heart.**

Ally's P.O.V.

Trish, Dez, and I were over at Trish's house. She had gathered a end of summer hangout-pool party for just the three of us. The next day would be full of schedules, new students, foreign teachers, and homework galore! Tomorrow is the first day of school. As usual, I was excited. I have all my school supplies ready to go in my backpack. Trish, on the other hand was too lazy to go to school the next day, but she has her outfit planned perfectly. And Dez, well, Dez was rambling on about how excited he was to show his homeroom his goat in show and tell. Tomorrow will be interesting, first letting the goat inside the school somehow, and then him finding out there's no show and tell in senior year of highschool.

"Ugh, do we have to go to school tomorrow?" Trish complained. "Can't we just ditch?" She continued. I gaped at her, Trish had never suggested ditching school, especially on the first day of school.

"Ditch? On the first day of school? No way! You're lucky if you get me to ditch on senior ditch day!" I exclaimed.

"Whatever" Trish went back to reading her magazine.

The next day, Austin's P.O.V.

Today's my first day of school at Marino High in Miami, Florida. I'm the only new student this year. When I walk through the doors, I see some kid trying to bring a goat into school. As I walked past him I thought I heard something about show and tell? Man this school is strange. I quickly make my way to the secretary's office through all the hustle and bustle of the first day of school. Teenagers with long faces dragging themselves through the hall, immature guys throwing paper airplanes and pushing kids around. Once I'm in the secretary's office,I step in front of her desk.

"Why hello, young man. How may I help you?" The older lady asked me.

"Yeah, um, hi. My name's Austin Moon. I'm a new kid a-" I was quickly cut off.

"-And you need your schedule. Just give me a second to look through the folders. Moon, hmmm...Oh yes here it is. Austin Moon Schedule 2015-2016. Here you go!" She says as she hands me my schedule.

"Uh, thanks-" I look at her name tag. "-Mrs. Stewarts," I quickly finished. I look down at my schedule and make my way towards my advisor. You see, this school does this thing where you spend 15 minutes with a teacher and about 10 other kids. It's the same teacher and kids everyday for your whole time at the high don't learn anything but the teacher tells you school announcements and makes sure all of their students are there that day. On Wednesdays we get 30 minutes instead of 15 minutes in advisor. We also start school later on Wednesdays. I only know this because my mom insisted on knowing everything about the school before I attended.

Apparently my advisor is Mrs. Grover in room 116. I look at the number on the secretary office door and read the number 124. I start walking a random direction down the hall, not knowing if numbers went high or lower that way. I look around and start to get lost before I finally see someone walking down the hall, advisor started 5 minutes ago. I'm late. It's a girl with brown ombre hair into a golden honey color.

"Hey, um, I think I'm lost. Do you know where room 116 is?" I ask her.

"Room 116...Sorry I don't know the rooms by numbers. Do you know the teacher's name?" She replies.

"Uh...yeah Mrs. Grover." I answer her question.

"Oh I was just heading that way! I'm in her advisor and I was just doing her a favor," She says. I look down at the stack of music in her arms.

"I'm in her advisor to. I'm new this year. Is she the music teacher by any chance?" I ask her. She gives me a confused look.

"How did you know that?" She asks in bewilderment. I chuckle and nod down at the music in her arms. "Oh! Oh my god, yeah, yeah she is. Sorry that was kinda dumb of me." She looks down and blushes.

"Hey, hey, hey, that wasn't dumb of you at all! You just forgot about the music." I reassure her with a smile.

Ally's P.O.V.

"Hey, hey, hey, that wasn't dumb of you at all! You just forgot about the music." I look up and smile at the blonde boy I only just met. Then I realized I don't know his name, and he doesn't know mine.

"My name is Ally." I say, smiling.

"Austin." He replies. Austin. I like that name. It starts with an "A", like Ally.

"So, do you have a boyfriend...or girlfriend...or…" Austin asks me awkwardly.

"Yeah, uh no. I'm never gonna fall in love. And I'm straight, by the way," I reply.

"Really? You don't think you'll ever fall in love? Why is that?" Austin asks me. I sigh and look down. I think about all I've been through.

"Personal reasons and experiences."

"Ahhh" He doesn't push it. Finally we get to the music room after a only slightly awkward silence. Before we walk into the music room Austin says:

"Well, I still believe in love. I don't think this world could be what it is without love."

"Good for you, but just so you know, this world is a lot harsher than it looks." I could feel my face start to heat up and tears build up in my eyes. And with that, I walk into the music room.

Austin's P.O.V.

"Good for you, but just so you know, this world is a lot harsher than it looks." Ally looked like she was about to cry before she simply turned and walked into the music room. It took me a few seconds to comprehend what she just said and actually walk into the music room. Why is Ally suddenly so dark? Has something happened to her in the past? Something about love? Whatever it is, I'm not gonna push her to tell me. She'll tell me when she's ready. Even if that means she'll never tell me. Because pushing her to do anything I think will make things worse.

I follow her into the music room. Immediately I see eight other students, including Ally, and the music teacher. The music teacher has dyed light blonde hair and a big smile on her face.

"Ahhh you must be Austin! The new student here. We're glad to have you join us. You are a little late but I know this school can be hard to navigate on the first day. And, luckily for you, I haven't counted for attendance yet." said to me.

"Uh...Thank you. Ally helped me get here." I shooted Ally a smile and she game me a small smile back that quickly swept off her face again.

"Oh, well, that was very nice of you Ally." Ally gave a small smile to. It didn't last long. then took attendance and read that day's announcements. Nothing important. There was still 7 minutes left of advisor so Ally and I talked in the back for the rest of it. She was describing each kid in the advisor. So far, there was Kennedy (the super fake spoiled brat), Eric (The cocky, arrogant, lie-telling jock), Adam (The quiet but fun jock), Lily (The not-so-popular book lover who craves attention), Carol (the fun sporty girl), Hailey (The loud sporty girl who is on a diet to gain weight and is best friends with Carol), and Alona (the music lover and fashionista of the school, apparently she pretty quiet unless you get to know her better, then she's silly and fun, also one of Ally's best friends) There was one left.

"And last but definitely not least is Connor, he has down syndrome but loves sports. Everybody here loves him. He's never bullied. He's really fun and cool." Ally told me as she pointed to a kid with squinted eyes and glasses who definitely look like he has down syndrome.

"So how do you fit into this?" I ask her, quirking my head to the side.

"What do you mean?" She asks me timidly.

"What's your role in this advisor?" I ask her with a smile.

"Um...I guess the bookworm, music loving girl with a broken heart." She says, looking down.

 **Hope you liked it! Follow, favorite, and review! It means the world to me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys. So I try to update every weekend. So on a friday, saturday, sunday or monday but last weekend I couldn't because my laptop completely froze the wednesday before last weekend it wouldnt start up again until lat tueday and I didn't get to finish the chapter so this is a week late and very late and I'm sorry for that. I was gonna make this extra long but I wanted to get this out to you guys as fast as possible so I just put some auslly in the end instead. :D :D :D**

Third Person's P.O.V.

That day at lunch, Ally introduced Austin to her friends, Trish and Dez.

"Hey guys! This is Austin. He's new to our school." Ally looks over at Austin with smile, which he gladly returns.

"Hi, I'm Trish. And this nut brain over here is Dez." Trish jerks her thumb in Dez's direction.

"You really think I have a nut for a brain? That'd be so cool! I could eat my own brain like in Zaliens 2! 'The Return on the Zalien!" Dez exclaimed happily.

"See what I mean?" Trish says.

"You like Zaliens?" Austin asks, excitement evident on his face.

"Are you kidding? I love Zaliens!" Dez nearly shouts. "The only one here who doesn't like Zaliens in Ally." Dez gives her a glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault that the entire movie series is meant for 12 year olds!" Ally points out.

"You don't find them scary?" Austin asks.

"Please, I fell asleep when Trish and Dez made me watch Zaliens 9, which is supposed to be the scariest movie of them all." Austin raises and eyebrow. And at that moment is when Ari had to stride over here with her 'friend' Karry of the football team.

"Hey Austin! Why don't you come sit with us instead of these nerds." Ari flirted with a disgusted face in the end.

"Um...how do you know my name?" Austin asks, bewildered.

"Oh puh-lease! Who doesn't know your name! You're the talk of Marino high! You are the cute new boy!" Ari smiles seductively.

"Uh...Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather sit with Ally, Trish, and Dez than you and your weave." Ari gasped at Austin's snarky response and sulked back to her table, Karry hot on her tail.

"Wow, nobody's ever chosen to eat lunch with us over them!" Trish admitted.

"Never?" Austin's eyebrows furrowed.

"Never," Ally agreed.

"Well, that doesn't make any sense," Austin leaned back in his chair.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Judging from who I've interacted with and who I see around this lunch room, you guys seem like the coolest people here." Austin says.

"My last couple of boyfriends didn't think so…" Ally mumbles quietly under her breath, looking down.

"Well then they're idiots." Austin says. Ally's head snaps up, looking at Austin sharply. Usually Ally's so quiet when she mumbles that only a hawk could hear her.

"Y-you heard me?" Ally's asks, eyes wide.

"Well, I got to English class early to talk to Mr. Peterson on last night's homework...so does Dez." Trish says, obviously just trying to give Austin and Ally some alone time.

"Huh? Trish there was no homework. Today's the first day of school." Dez says, confused.

"Uh-eh-um summer reading. Now let's go, Dez." Trish says,pulling Dez by the ear.

"Yeah...my hearing is above average. I was in an accident when I was a little kid. Busted both my eardrums. The ones I have now are so good I can hear six times better than the average human." Austin admits, changing the conversation.

"Wow" Ally says in total shock.

"So your ex-boyfriends must be idiots." Austin goes back to the original conversation.

"What do you mean?" Ally asks, still slightly in shock.

"You're ex-boyfriends not thinking you're cool." Austin clarifies.

"Oh, right. Yeah...well. They were jerks." Ally comes out of shock. Austin looks at her for a few minutes.

"I bet I can make you believe in love again." Austin finally says. Ally snorts.

"Yeah right. That's never gonna happen." Ally chuckles. Austin raises his eyebrows.

"I'll bet you two hundred dollars that I can make you believe in love again." Austin bets her. Ally nods her head.

"You're on."

Austin's P.O.V.

When you fall in love with someone by spending a ton of time with them, the feeling can become mutual, right? 'Cause I know I can fall in love with Ally. I'm not in love with her yet. But just being around her after this first day of school definitely has me believing that it's possible I could fall in love with her. So if I fall in love with her, will she fall in love with me? I sure hope so. Not only because it'd get me two hundred dollars, but also because I've developed a little crush on her after today and it'd be amazing if she ever felt that way about me.

The next day after school Ally invited Trish, Dez and I over to her house. We worked on our Chemistry homework together because that's the only class we're all in. I'm in a couple of Ally's other classes like AP European History, Algebra, Chamber choir, and music. I also had a study hall with Trish and Spanish with Dez. Ally and Trish take French. Trish is already fluent in Spanish so she wanted to learn another language.

"Can we please take a break from Chemistry? I freaking hate it!" Trish yelled, exasperated. Dez and I chuckled while Ally gasped at her best friend's choice of words.

"Trish! Language!" Ally remarked. Trish rolled her eyes at her best friend.

"Whatever. Can we just please take a break!" Trish asked. Ally sighed.

"Fine. We could have a jam session in my basement. Those are always fun." Ally suggested.

"You guys have jam sessions?" I asked, starting to get excited.

"Yeah, all the time. Are you cool with that?" Trish replied.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to have a jam session! I can play all sorts of instruments and I love singing!" I answered happily.

"Great! That should make this jam session a blast!" Trish cheered. So we all go down into Ally's basement. Ally's basement isn't just any basement. It's fully furnished with hardwood flooring with a few carpets here and there. Instruments are everywhere-mostly guitars and pianos but they're are a couple trumpets, trombones, triangles and stuff. There's even a drum set and a bass guitar. In the corner there's even a recording booth! There's also a couch and a flat screen T.V.

"Woah," Was all I said as we walk down the stairs into the basement.

"I know, right? It's like a mini Sonic Boom!" Trish agreed as she took a seat on the couch.

"Sonic Boom?" I asked.

"The music store my dad owns. I work there as a cashier. I'll show it to you tomorrow after school. If you're free, that is." Ally said the last part in a rush, slightly nervous. I smiled.

"Don't worry, I have a clear schedule after school tomorrow...and every day after that." I laughed. Ally let out a laugh to.

"C'mon guys. We're supposed to be jamming!" Trish said, walking over to the drums.

"You can play the drums?" I asked her.

"A bit, yeah," Trish replied, then proceeding to play a sick drum solo.

"A bit? More like a ton! You're amazing!" I told her, smiling.

"Yeah...but it's not really a passion of mine. It's kinda sad. I'm a senior and I don't even know what I want to do with my life," Trish looked down sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad. I know you'll figure it out. You're one of a kind. Besides, this is your year to figure out what you're passion is. You have all year. Relax." Dez spoke up. Trish smiled up at him and blushed. This surprised me for two reasons. One, Dez said something normal for once, and two, Trish is blushing, and Dez is a bit to!

"Do they have something going on that I don't know about?" I asked Ally, whispering in her ear.

"Not that I know of…" Ally whispered, turning to me. This makes our lips about two centimeters from each other. So close. I only have to lean in a bit to capture her lips in mine. I can feel her breath on my lips. I have goosebumps everywhere, most likely. I can feel my face heat up and redden. I didn't even hear what she said. To focused on her beautiful lips. Which she just had to bite at this moment. I internally groaned. God, I wanted to kiss her. But she pulls away from me and walks over to Trish and Dez. I'm left standing here, my breathing messed up and my heart beating a million times a second. My face is probably red and I know I probably have goosebumps on my arms, visible for all to see.


End file.
